


The Prince and the Little Omega

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Gen, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genosha priestess prophecies that Prince Erik must marry the young Lord Charles - the first male omega to be born in 100 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Little Omega

Queen Edie’s audience chamber was Erik’s favorite room in the castle. It was decorated in gold, green and blue. And there were metal shields placed in every corner. The metal called out to him the moment he stepped within the large room. Erik was still dressed in his military academy uniform. As he got closer the queen stood up from her chair.

Within her arms was a newborn babe.

“So he’s arrived? I came as soon as I heard the news.” Erik kissed his mother gently on the cheek. He looked down the baby cocooned in swaddling. “May I hold him?”

Edie smiled, “Please be careful with this neck and head. Try to hold him firm but gently.”

Erik was a bit nervous. But he had held his share of infants. “I know how to hold a baby. I won’t drop him.”

The Queen smiled at her son. She had to raise her head if she wished to look him in the face. Even if she was standing. The King, who had passed away five years earlier, had been tall too. But Erik was only a boy of 14 moon years. Still too young to take the crown. But Edie knew that time would not stand still for anyone. Especially not those with royal responsibilities.

“Is something wrong mother? You have a faraway look upon your face.”

Edie shook her head, “I was thinking of your father. He would have loved to be here to greet Lord Xavier’s son. They were such good friends.”

Erik frowned to hear the mention of his father. He missed him very much. It was still hard to reconcile his death. “I miss him too.”

“Jacob was a lot closer to Brian than I could ever get to be with Sharon. She was much too vain and strange to befriend. Although I tried. When I heard rumors that Lady Sharon was starving herself in fear of gaining too much weight with the pregnancy; I personally visited her to assure her that any weight she gained would be lost after birth. I had Dr. Palermo visit her too.”

Erik looked over his mother, “Is that why she died…?”

Edie shook her head, “Not exactly. According to the Dr. Palermo, Lady Xavier suffered a hemorrhage after giving birth. He also thinks that her diet lowered her blood pressure too. And although poor little Charles was born barely weighing 5 lbs.; his mother did not survive. God rest her soul. Poor Brian is beside himself with grief. He was madly in love with that strange woman. His grief, as well as his duties, make him unable to raise Charles on his own. Brian wants the child to be raised in a loving home; not with paid nannies and servants. We were honor bond in our duty to raise Charles here at the palace. You are all grown up now; and I’m here all alone. I welcome a babe back within my arms.”

Erik frowned, "How could Lord Xavier give Charles away so easily. I would not do it. Regardless of the death of my spouse. I could never hand away my son.”

“Shame on you Erik - if you think this was easy upon Lord Xavier to do. You must never say that again.”

Erik did not wish to argue this point with his mother. So he kept quiet for a few more seconds.

"Mother, will his eyes stay this blue…?" Erik peered down to look at the baby that decided to open his little mouth and eyes to yawn. “They are like glittering jewels. They almost appear supernatural.”

"Lord Xavier’s eyes are blue; and so were Sharon’s. However, remember that the Xavier’s have a blood line of being Sages. It skipped a generation with Brian but I wouldn’t be surprise if Charles was born with the gift of sight.” Edie placed her finger inside of Charles’ tiny grip.

“You don’t feel strange raising your future son-in-law? And must this marriage be necessary?” Erik was unsure about the betrothal. “Isn’t it a bit old-fashioned to arrange a marriage so soon for me?”

“I was wondering when you were going to mention the marriage bond?” Queen Edie smiled and now reached over to her son’s chin. She gently turned his face so she could look up into his beautiful grey-green eyes. “This marriage bond was arranged the moment Sharon announced he pregnancy. The Sibyl in the temple prophesied Lady Xavier would give birth to the most powerful Sage and male omega child in our country. Charles will not only be powerful but according to the priestess, he would be capable of many, many children.”

“There hasn’t been a male omega born in this country in over 100 years. What if the Sibyl is wrong? There is no way of knowing of Charles’ ability to procreate without actually having sex. He could simply have a false heat like so many other young men in the country. And those end up working in the brothels. Where they end up almost as rich as the royal family.”

Edie laughed, “The young no longer have faith in the word of the God. It is a shame. But I do. I believe the Sibyl. It has been the prayer of our family for centuries. Erik, you are the last of our bloodline. Your father should have divorced me the moment I was unable to have more children. But that fool loved me as much as I loved him. But now there is only you. This match with Charles will be our family’s ability to keep Genosha from falling into the hands of men like King Shaw. He thinks we are weak since the death of your father. And worst of all; he thinks you are weak too.”

Erik was now angry. Charles must have sensed the mood change because the baby starting squirming in his arms. Erik kissed the baby’s head, “Shhh, I’m sorry. Sleep little one.”

“Listen my son, Charles is a newborn. The marriage will not take place until Charles has his first heat. That would be anywhere between 13-20 years of age. Therefore you have ample time to not only finish your academy but to enjoy your dalliances. However, when the time comes; you will make a commitment to Charles. Genosha will have royal wedding like never before. And you must son will have to take your marriage seriously. The future of this kingdom and your bloodline depends on it.”

Erik sighed but he understood. He looked down at little Charles. The babe appeared so fragile and helpless. “I will be 27 and Charles possibly only a boy of 14 moon years. Could he overlook the age gap?”

“I was but 15 years old when your father married me.” Edie shook her head. “It is different for those not within the royal family. The kitchen maid has married her young beau, the stable hand. Their union is happy but bears not the responsibility that we carry. A young omega is like a young woman; his years to procreate are few. The chances of miscarriage are even higher. It could take Charles 9 months after your wedding night to produce an heir; or it can take him 9 years. There is no saying. However, if you love him, and care for him. He will love you back. We are not a tyranny. If Charles decides that he wishes not to marry; I will personally rip up the marriage contract. But already the bond between you is forming. Look how he stares upon your face.”

Erik looked down and was amazed to see the baby’s eyes wide open. Erik could sense a small pull in his heart. “I will be leaving soon. Charles will be well cared for here? He’s so tiny. I will ask Armando to stay here to be personal guard to the baby.”

"If that is your wish.” The Queen held out her arms and Erik placed the baby within them.

"I will come back on all the holy holidays to see him. I promise. I suppose it is my duty to do so.”

“Slowly but surely, you will see that Charles will grow to love you. As long as you treat Charles with love, respect and honesty; that will be enough to make any gray hairs you have invisible in his eyes."

Erik smoothed down his uniform and looked up suddenly at his mother, “Really mother; I doubt I will suddenly be old and grey for my wedding night. If anything, I doubt I would look all that different.”

Queen Edie laughed. “You could gain a few pounds. You are much too thin.”

“Nonsense…” Erik leaned down and kissed Charles’ brown downy hair. He inhaled the baby’s scent. Erik could detect the slight omega scent already. It smelled young and pure - but nonsexual. “I will see you soon my little peanut.”

Erik stood up and kissed his mother’s cheek. “Goodbye mother, I will see you soon too. It’s getting late; I should get back to the academy.”

"Goodbye Erik. You mustn’t worry. Charles and I will both be waiting for your return.”

Erik turned and started to walk away.

And as he crossed the door’s threshold; he suddenly heard Charles’ cry for the first time.

Erik clutched at his chest. The pain was like a small dagger piercing his heart. His mother was right. The bond was already forming between them. Could he Sibyl be true to her prophecy?

Erik wanted nothing more than to turn around and wrap his arms around Charles. For the first time; Erik wanted to stay at the castle forever.

And so after taking very deep breaths - Erik did his best to continue to walk away.

 


End file.
